All I Wanted Was A Hug
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: A Joey/Lauren one shot set after 15/01/2013 episode


All I Wanted Was A Hug.

-A Joey/Lauren one shot set after last night episode (15/01/2013)

"Lauren, just talk to me, please" Abi begged, sitting beside her on her bed as Lauren stared into space, trying to control fresh tears from forming again.

"What's there to say, Abi? Again, I've messed up our family" She replied, sighing. Her phone started to buzz beside her, ringing. Joey's name flashed across the screen. Lauren sighed and rejected the call.

"You can't ignore him forever" Abi commented. Lauren pushed past her, as she began to cry again and ran into the bathroom. Abi sighed as she grabbed Lauren's phone and rang Joey.

"Lauren?" His voice answered.

"No, it's Abi. I'm worried about Lauren. She isn't talking to anyone. She is about 2 seconds from necking a bottle of vodka" She replied. She heard him groan and take an intake of breath.

"Okay, I'm coming over then" He replied after a moment.

"That's not a good idea. Mum and Dad have said no visitors and that's including you. I'm sorry" She told him, regrettably.

"Leave it with me. Distract them. For about half an hour. I'll text you when I need you to. Keep Lauren's phone. By the sounds of it, she won't miss it" Joey said.

"Okay. I hope you can get through to her, I really do. I don't want her to have a relapse" Abi replied, running her hands through her hair.

"She won't, Abi, don't worry. I'll make sure of it. I'll text then" He told her, before hanging up.

Abi sighed as she pocketed Lauren's phone just in time as she returned into the room, her eyes puffy and sniffed as she sat back on her bed, switching on her TV. Abi sat on her bed, grabbing a magazine. There was total silence in the room.

It was like this for about 10 minutes when Abi felt Lauren's phone vibrate in her pocket. She grabbed and read behind her magazine that Joey was ready for her distraction. She then put the phone quickly back in her pocket.

"I'm off downstairs for a bit. You gonna be okay?" Abi asked, standing up, chucking the magazine aside.

"Yeah, whatever" was Lauren's reply, her eyes not leaving her TV. Abi sighed and quickly left the room.

Lauren exhaled deeply as she watched her sister leave and close the door before switching off her TV and leaning back on her pillows, sighing when she heard light tapping on her window. She jumped up quickly, grabbing her lamp, lifting it over her head, ready to attack if she needed to and slowly opened her curtains, holding her breath then released it when she sat Joey sat on the tree outside her window. She rolled her eyes and put the lamp down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lauren asked, opening the window.

"We need to talk. About what happened tonight. Come on, babe, move please, it's freezing out here" He replied. She sighed, stepping aside as she let him in. He nearly lost his footing as he landed on the floor, nearly crashing into her bed. Lauren listened out for her parents before shutting her window.

"What's there to talk about anyways? Our family thinks we are a set of freaks. My parents can't even look me in the eye. I don't know what to do" She cried. Joey walked forward, taking her hand. She felt the cold night air on his hand and laced her fingers through his, sighing.

"Everyone will come around. Give them time but I thought we said we weren't bothered what anyone said. As long as we were both clear of how we felt, no one else mattered" He replied, smiling a little.

"This is different. I didn't want everyone to find out like this. We will have so much other stuff to deal with now this? I'm not ready. I can't prepare myself for all their little comments. I just wanted us to be good for a few weeks. Grandma is never gonna see it like we do and she matters, Joey. She really does" Lauren exclaimed, looking away as she felt herself become teary again.

"Tell me what to do. I'll go if you want me to" He replied, taking his free hand and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No. I don't want that. I'm sorry I ignored you. I needed time to process this. I just need a hug. That's all I want. My own mother couldn't even give me one. All I wanted was a hug from her, Joey, and tell me everything was gonna be okay even though its not" She cried, as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"It is gonna be okay. Because I'm here. We are gonna get through this, Lauren. I promise you" Joey told her, tucking her head under his chin, kissing her hair briefly.

"I love you so much, it's scares me" She whispered against his chest, as he tighten the embrace.

"I love you too. I know it scares me too" He replied, ending the hug and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to look at him as he lifted a hand to brush the stray hairs out of her face before lifting her chin and kissing her which suddenly turned passionate and desperate as Lauren began to push him backwards towards her bed, his hands in her hair, on her face, shoulders, on her waist, pulling her closer if that was possible as desperation and need ran through their veins like fire.

Joey was brought back to reality as he felt himself being pushed down and Lauren had began to straddled him. He sighed, regrettably as he lifted her off him and placed her on the floor, standing.

"We can't. I should go but I want to, believe me I do" He told her, exhaling deeply.

"Then don't go, please. I need you" She said, walking forward and placing her hands on his shoulders, trying to kiss him again.

"You don't think I need you either? Just not now, not with everything the way it is" He replied, standing, taking her hands in his, sighing as he pulled her in a tight hug which caused her top ride up, exposing her back and also he felt her bare stomach against his front.

"You have no idea how much I want to" Joey said, quietly, groaning as he imagined his lips against the bare stomach he was feeling against then further down, much further down. Lauren moaned quietly as she felt something growing against her leg. She gasped and pushed him away.

"If your gonna go, go now. I can't be in this room any longer with you if we are not gonna anything" She admitted, sighing. He nodded.

"Yeah, same" He replied, turning to leave but then turned, grabbing her arm and pulled her into a heated kiss, his hands skimming her sides. She pushed away, resting her head against his.

"Go before I rip your clothes off" Lauren whispered, catching her breath. Joey's eyes darkened with lust but looked away, shaking his head, smiling a little. She sat on her bed, her hands, to prevent herself from rushing to him. She felt the cold night air, fill her room as he opened the window again.

"You may wanna get your phone off of Abi. I gonna need to text you tonight" He told her, before heading out of the window. She ran to it, checking he wasn't about break his neck as she watched him climb down the tree and jump off before rushing into the night.


End file.
